Afterwards
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: Sucky name for an okay story... R/Hr, post-battle. Reviews are required!


**Afterwards**

**Well, just another little reenactment of what happened in the Gryffindor common room after the Battle. Rated T for a very awkward conversation about Ginny being in Harry's pants… lol. Read on, my fans,**

**As always, **

**i gf **

**Disclaimer: Let's check; hmmmm… I'm not a million/billionaire… I'm not richer than the queen… I'm not a literary genius that has a worldwide fanbase who worship me on bent knee… Nope, I'm not JKR. So plz don't sue. **

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, watching the fire smolder into embers. She was in wonder at how the house elves kept the fires going after everything that had happened that day. She shivered; so many lives taken, some good, some terrible. Good lives were Fred, Tonks, Remus… bad including Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. A tear almost rolled down her cheek as she thought of Fred, her almost-brother, and his last moments. He had died bravely, but it was still hard to see him leave.

She wrapped her flowered quilt tightly around her shaking body, wiping tears that now flowed freely. So many good and bad things had happened today… she had even kissed Ron. Yes, finally, she had kissed her Prince Charming, the knight of her heart. And he had kissed her back, in the most pleasing fashion.

_I must remember to thank Lavender for all the practice sessions she gave him, _she thought wearily, and almost laughed. Almost.

Suddenly, she heard the soft pat of footsteps retreating from a staircase behind her. She immediately became very still; there were fleeting rumors that some death eaters had survived, and were waiting to prey on the unwatchful. Her hand became sweaty on the wand she clutched underneath the quilt as two large hands rested on her shoulders… but she knew these hands…

She turned, and the hands left her shoulders.

"Sorry, thought you were asleep…" mumbled Ron Weasley, clearly embarrassed.

"No, it's okay, sit down." He gave a tiny smile, then sat on the far end of the couch.

But Hermione would not take to _that. _Grinning through her fading tears, she wiggled over so she was leaning up against his side, wrapping the quilt around him.

He smiled bemusedly, then finally wrapped both arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled and pressed her wet face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Mione, you've been crying," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"Yes. How could anyone not? Have you?" She asked, now looking at his face. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was rather red. He wiped her eyes gently with the tips of his thumbs.

"Yes, of course. Harry has too, but he's too proud to show it. He's decided to spend the night with Ginny. " A slight spasm flickered across his face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Guess I've got to get used to my sister canoodling with my best friend, haven't I?" Hermione giggled.

"I think they make a very nice couple, Ronald. You should be happy that Ginny's not in say… Cormac McLaggen's pants." Ron blushed ultraviolet.

"Let's get off this subject, shall we?" He grimaced, as though in pain. She smiled.

"Yes, there are certainly more important things to discuss than Harry and Ginny's social lives together." She absentmindedly began stroking his cheek. He blushed harder, then took a deep breath.

"Herm, I- I need to ask you something." She looked up, waiting. He exhaled slightly before continuing. "Before, in the Room of Requirement, when… you know…" he scrunched his eyebrows in a suggestive, way, and she nodded. She knew what he meant.

"Well, was that all… just a heat of the moment sort of type thing, or was that a real thing, and… um, you actually didn't act on your like, you know… instincts that were fueled by adrenaline, or something like… like that?" He was a bright red by now, and looking more embarrassed than ever. She did understand, but she didn't think that he had been teased enough for the night. She frowned, looking puzzled.

"But Ron, what do you mean?" He coughed, but she wasn't deterred.

"No, go on, I might get your point." He closed his eyes, then opened them with a new determination.

"Hermione, when you… kissed me, did you really mean it, or was it just you… not meaning it? Because, I meant it, and… well, it seemed like you did too." He bit his lip in a very feminine way, and she laughed.

"Oh, Ron, you can just be so adorable sometimes." He looked stunned, and even more so when she leaned in very close. Their noses brushed almost immeasurably, and her heart fluttered. A new sense of overwhelming power obliterated her. She pressed her forehead to his.

"Well, Ron? What do you think I meant?"

"Well-I-um… I think you… you di- erm, wh…yes?" He tried to lean forward ever so slightly, close the gap, and be off, but she persisted, leaning away.

"No. Do you think I like you, Ron?" His arms were wrapping around her waist, and she let them.

"Well, I do th- yehmaybeso, but erm, yes." He gave her enormous puppy-dog eyes, and she almost caved. Those eyes… so pretty…

"W-well, Ronald Weasley, you were most certainly mistaken." Aha, a new tactic. She inwardly clapped herself on the back. He pulled away sharply.

"Wh-wh-what???" He looked outraged, to her mild amusement. Then, the worst sad face she had ever seen. My, he had talent, even if he wasn't acting.

"No, Ronald Weasley. I don't like you." She grabbed the ginger locks at the nape of his neck and pressed her nose to his, leaning in, so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I absolutely, positively adore you. Forever and always, I will love you, for eternity."

His jaw almost dropped in astonishment before her lips captured his. He then came to his senses, and hungrily replied.

She giggled through his strong mouth. He grinned into the kiss, feeling more relieved than the time that he had wriggled out of being grounded for about a year when he had been accused for feeding Percy's prefect badge to his toad. Hermione _did _love him, he had just been too stupid and naïve to think otherwise.

And he knew, laying there hours later before the dwindling fire, that he would never make that mistake again.

As long as they both shall live.

**Weeeeell, what did you all think? I liked it, myself. I **_**almost **_**made it into a very non-graphic lemon, but then I thought hey, it's good the way it is. It's a bit suggestive towards the end, like they **_**could've **_**been doing something a bit more on the couch, but somehow you know they didn't. **

**You know that saying 'arms are for hugs?' Well, lemme tell you, 'fingers are for typing reviews', as far as iggy's girlfriend is concerned. If you read it, review it, elsewise there's no point in reading it. And in my own words, 'flames are for grilling the steaks of progress.' So, review, dammit!**

**As always, **

**-i gf **


End file.
